Yang Paling Berharga
by Frannad
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy adalah murid di FTA (Fairy Tail Academy) tahun kedua disana. Keduanya saling mencintai, tapi keduanya saling memendam, ya walaupun sebenarnya terlalu banyak hint. Jadi, gimana kisah cinta mereka? Berakhir bahagia? Atau sedih? Author sih pengennya sedih ahahaha, silahkan dibaca :3
**DISCLAIMER**

 **FAIRY TAIL & Characters [HIRO MASHIMA]**

 **Hope You All Enjoy This Fic! ^_^**

* * *

Pagi itu di kota Magnolia. Salah satu kota di negara Fiore, dengan beberapa persen penduduknya adalah penyihir. Di kota ini, ada sebuah sekolah penyihir yang terkenal, Fairy Tail Magic Academy. Didalam sekolah ini, ada banyak sekali penyihir berbakat. Sekolah ini dipimpin oleh Makarov Dreyar, mantan 10 penyihir suci, atau bisa disebut, 10 penyihir terbaik di Fiore. Dan di disini, dua orang murid sekolah itu, Natsu dan Lucy. Melakukan rutinitas setiap hari, berjalan berdua ke sekolah.

"Lucy!"  
Plak...  
"Apa-apaan sih Natsu?"  
"Sakiiit... Kamu gak perlu mukul gitu juga kan?"  
Natsu, seorang anak sekolahan di Fairy Tail Magic Academy, sekarang di tahun ke 2-nya di akademi sihir tersebut.  
"Kupikir pukulanku gak bakal bikin Natsu 'si hebat' terluka~"  
Lucy, sekelas Natsu, hanya saja lebih pintar, termasuk idola di sekolahan mereka, dengan rambut pirang dan juga tubuh yang -ehem- ya kalian pasti tau. _ **(A/N: Jangan gara-gara baris ini kalian jadi buka web terlarang '')**_  
"Hei! Siapa yang manggil aku 'Natsu si hebat'? Aku ga pernah minta dipanggil kayak gitu."  
"Oh iya. Mana ada orang hebat warna rambutnya pink. Cowok rambut pink? Itu sih diragukan kejantanannya." Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Natsu dibelakang.  
"Tunggu aku!" Natsu berlari mendapati Lucy didepan. "Kau orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah hidup di Earthland Lucy. Atau mungkin di seluruh galaksi."  
"Dan kau orang yang paling-"  
"Paling menyayangimu di seluruh galaksi."  
Wajah Lucy memerah.  
"A-apa maksudmu?"  
"Bukan apa-apa~" Natsu mencubit pipi Lucy. "Ayo cepat kita hampir terlambat."

Lucy memegang pipinya, tersenyum 'Dia pikir dia siapa seenaknya mencubit pipi orang. Tapi, dia orang yang paling mengerti aku. Sahabatku.'  
Natsu melihat kembali kearah Lucy, "Jangan buat aku ngulangin dua kali Luce."  
Lucy kembali dari alam khayalannya, "Oh, iya, tunggu Natsu." Lucy berlari mendapati Natsu.  
"Dasar Lucy."

* * *

 **Dikelas~**

"Luce, apa jawaban soal nomer 5?"  
"Seriously Natsu, dari SOAL NOMER 1 sampai NOMER 5 kamu nanya SEMUANYA ke AKU. Jadi, TUJUANMU, ke SEKOLAH itu APA?"  
"Emm, belajar?" Natsu menggosok belakang kepalanya. "Ehehe..."  
Lucy menarik nafas dalam.  
"Kalau gitu, BELAJARLAH!"  
Natsu langsung menghadap ke buku tulisnya, "Iyap! Baik Kapten!"  
"Hei! Salamander!"  
Natsu melihat kebelakang, kearah seorang pria dengan tindikan di wajahnya, "Apa Gajeel?"  
"Gua mau mukulin si Rogue anak Sabertooth itu, lu ikut gak? Dia bawa temen keknya, si Sting pirang itu, dia kan deket sama cewe lu, pantes kan lu hajar tuh giginya?"  
Natsu terpelongo "Cewe gua? Siapa?"  
"Ya si pirang bohai yang duduk disamping lu lah! Pea amat sih lu?"  
"Yaudah sih, gua temenin, jam berapa?"  
"Pas pulang sekolah, kita langsung jalan. Si tukang es katanya ikut."  
"Oke sip, bayarin gua minum nanti ya."  
"Kali-kali gua bayarin elu ga rugi juga keknya yah? Yaudah deh nanti di kantin."  
"Lu emang temen terbaik sob." Natsu mengancungkan ibu jarinya.  
"Ngomongin apa Natsu?"  
Natsu langsung menghadap Lucy, "Hmm? Kenapa Luce?"  
"Aku denger Gajeel bilang pirang, bohai, ngomongin apaan sama Gajeel? Aku pirang, dan aku juga lumayan. Ngomongin yang jorok-jorok ya kalian?"  
Wajah Natsu langsung pucat, "Heh? Apa? Bu-bukan apa-apa kok."  
"Oh, yaudah deh."  
Natsu menghela nafas. 'Untung dia ga denger semuanya.'  
"Eh Luce, nanti malem bebas gak?"  
Lucy melihat Natsu heran, "Tumben kamu nanya gitu."  
Wajah Natsu langsung memerah. "E-eh? Enggak, a-aku cuma mau ngajak, eng..."  
"Mmm, aku mau sih keluar bareng kamu nanti, tapi aku udah ada janji, lain kali aja ya."  
Wajah Natsu terkejut, "Eh? Janji sama siapa?"  
"Sama Sting anak Sabertooth itu loh, yang ganteng itu."  
"Sting? Yang mana? Aku ga pernah dengar?"  
"Nanti kapan-kapan aku kenalin deh." Lucy tersenyum manis kearah Natsu. "Masa sahabatku ga kenal sama dia."  
Natsu langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari Lucy. "I-iya. Aku juga mau tau dia yang mana."  
'Sting? Tadi Gajeel bilang nama itu kan? Sebaiknya gausah mukulin tuh anak. Takutnya Lucy marah.'  
Natsu melihat kebelakang, kearah Gajeel. "Eh, sob gua gajadi ikut. Dan sebaiknya lu jangan macem-macem dulu sekarang." Natsu menatap Gajeel serius.  
"O-oke." 'Kayaknya ada masalah serius.'  
"Baguslah kalo lu paham."

KRIIINGG!

Natsu langsung berdiri diatas meja nya. Badannya diselimuti api.  
"Waktunya MAKAN!"  
"NATSU!"  
PLAKK!  
Natsu terjatuh dari meja tersebut.  
"Bukuku TERBAKAR!" Lucy menginjak-injak badan Natsu.  
"E...eeehh.." Natsu terbaring di lantai. Tak mampu berdiri karena pukulan dan injakan Lucy.

 **Di Kantin**

* * *

"Eh, Su ta-"  
"Su su, lu pikir as*u? Natsu bukan Susu!" Natsu duduk di sebelah Gajeel "Iye iye, kenapa tadi lu batalin janji, ga asik lu."  
"Gini nih..." Natsu melihat kesekitar memastikan tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga (dengan Gray) "Nah, jadi lu kan mau mukulin si Rogue, temen dia kan si Sting tuh, Sting itu kayanya gebetannya Lucy."  
"Ohhh, tapi bukannya harusnya lu jadi makin semangat mukulinnya? Aneh lu."  
"Ya ga mungkin lah gua pukulin, mungkin aja Lucy marah sama gua gara-gara itu."  
Gray yang semula diam langsung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Natsu, "Ecieeee... Si otak api udah tau lawan jenis. Kapan pubernya?"  
"Kampret! Lu pikir gua bocah kecil, urus aja Juvia sono tukang striptis!"  
"Mending woe, gua dikejar cewek, lah elu ngejar-ngejar."  
"Jadi lu ngajak berantem hah?" tangan Natsu diselimuti api.  
"Siapa takut?" suhu udara disekitar Gray menurun.

TAAANNGG! Gajeel memukul mereka berdua dengan sihir besinya.  
"Udah ah kek bocah lu bedua."  
Natsu dan Gray tersungkur kelantai.  
"Saaakiit."  
"Apa tadi itu?"  
"Gray-sama!" Juvia yang muncul entah darimana langsung memeluk Gray-sama nya, "Gray-sama! Bertahanlah, Juvia disini!"  
"Gua bukan mau mati, Juvia, cuman bendol dikit."  
"Ah! Gray-sama! Bahkan bendol pun Gray-sama tetap ganteng."  
"Bunuh gua oe Gajeel."  
"Ayo, biar Juvia bawa Gray-sama ke UKS."  
Juvia pun menyeret Gray yang tergeletak lemas, entah karena pukulan Gajeel atau karena Juvia.  
Lucy dan Levy yang kebetulan lewat darisitu menghampiri Natsu.  
"Natsu, kamu kenapa?"  
"Ditonjok preman." kata Natsu dengan suara bagaikan tak makan dan dianiaya selama satu bulan penuh.  
Levy langsung mendekati Gajeel, memasang wajah marah.  
"Gajeel! Kenapa kamu pukul Natsu?"  
"Diamlah pendek ini urusan orang besar."  
Levy seketika cemberut "Pfft. Gajeel jahat."  
"Salamander, aku pergi duluan ya. Ambil aja minuman, tadi dah gua bayar."  
Natsu yang pura-pura lemas mengancungkan ibu jarinya dengan sangat pelan, "O-oke."  
Gajeel pergi meninggalkan kantin. Levy langsung mengikutinya entah untuk apa alasannya, "Gajeel! Tunggu!"  
Lucy mengangkat Natsu dan mendudukannya di bangku, menyandarkannya ke meja.  
"Natsu, kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan?"  
"Ng-Nggak kok." Natsu masih pura-pura lemas.  
"Udahlah, gausah pura-pura lagi." Lucy menarik telinga Natsu.  
"Aw... Aww.. Sakit Luce!"  
Lucy pun melepas telinga Natsu, "Siapa suruh pura-pura?"  
"Ya siapa tau aja kamu peluk kan?"  
"Ngapain juga aku meluk-meluk iblis." Lucy memalingkan pandangannya dari Natsu.  
"Lucy, lihat aku."  
"Gamau."  
"Lihat aku, ini serius."  
Lucy dengan terpaksa melihat kearah Natsu. Natsu tersenyum, ia melihat langsung kearah mata coklat Lucy. Wajah Lucy sontak berubah merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat Natsu "Ka-kamu kenapa Natsu? Aneh banget!"  
"Manisnya kamu Lucy." Natsu menggenggam tangan kanan kiri Lucy. Lucy yang kaget pun mencoba melepasnya tapi genggaman Natsu cukup kuat untuk mencegahnya.  
"Lepasin ih Natsu!"  
"Lihat aku dulu."  
Sekali lagi, dengan beratnya Lucy menatap Natsu.  
"Lucy."  
Natsu meletakkan tangan kirinya di pipi Lucy, "Wajahmu panas, Luce."  
"A-apa? M-man-mana mungkin!"  
"Kawaii~" Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy.  
5 senti. 3 senti...

Natsu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Lucy.  
"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Luce, kapanpun kamu butuh. Aku pasti lakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

KRIIINGG!  
Natsu melepaskan tangannya dari Lucy.  
"Haaah, udah masuk. Aku duluan ya, kita beda kelas kan ya? Aku ke ruangan seni. Byee~"  
Lucy hanya termenung di bangku kantin itu.  
'Natsu, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan.'  
Lucy pun berdiri, berjalan pelan meninggalkan kantin.  
"Lucy!"  
"Ah, Mira-san."  
"Kenapa kamu? Kelihatannya gak semangat?" Mirajane memasang wajah khawatirnya.  
"Bukan apa-apa."  
"Pasti Sting ya? Aku kan udah bilang, jangan pacaran sama dia, Natsu aja kan lebih baik dari Sting. Kamu sih ga dengerin nasihatku."  
"Justru yang Mira-san bilang berbanding 180 derajat dari yang sebenarnya."  
Mirajane terlihat bingung, "Jadi, kamu pacaran sama Natsu, terus Sting itu yang tepat? Kapan jadian sama Natsu ya?"  
"Bukan ituuuu! Haaaaaah! Susaaahh jelasinnya. Aku mau ke kelas aja deh. Bye~"  
Mira hanya bisa terdiam, "Bye."

"Ini waktunya, aku beraksi."

* * *

 **Sekian dulu guys~ Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Semoga kalian suka guys~ :D**


End file.
